1950s
The following events occurred in the 1950s: Events *1950 to 1952: Andrew Snowyowl captained the Slytherin Quidditch team.Harry Potter: The Exhibition, *1952: The Swiftstick racing broom is released.Quidditch Through the Ages (real) *1952 to 1956: Jo King captained the Slytherin Quidditch team.Harry Potter: The Exhibition, *1952: The first version of Quidditch Through the Ages is published.It's in Fantastic Beasts, in one of the footnotes: "Anyone interested in the role played by the Golden Snidget in the development of the game of Quidditch is advised to consult Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp (Whizz Hard Books, 1952)." *1953: The seventy-ninth Wizarding Schools Potions Championship is held.Wonderbook: Book of Potions *1954: Seventh-year Minerva McGonagall has a nasty fall during the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match, which would decide the Quidditch Cup winner, which leaves her with a concussion, several broken ribs, and a lifelong desire to see Slytherin crushed on the Quidditch pitch.Pottermore *1954: Minerva McGonagall graduates from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with top grades on her N.E.W.T.s. During the summer months she becomes briefly engaged to Muggle Dougal McGregor, but later turns him down and departs for London to start working for the Ministry of Magic under Elphinstone Urquart.Pottermore biography of Minerva McGonagall (transcription available here) *June, 1954: The Muggle magazine My Teeth is established.Harry Potter Limited Edition - A Guide to the Graphic Arts Department: Posters, Prints, and Publications from the Harry Potter Films *1955: The Shooting Star broom is introduced. *1956: Minerva McGonagall is offered a prestigious promotion at the Ministry of Magic but, dissatisfied with her job, quits and sends a letter to Hogwarts School to apply for a teaching position. She becomes part of the school faculty on December of this year.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 15 (The Hogwarts High Inquisitor) *1956: The Caerphilly Catapults defeat the Karasjok Kites to win the European Cup. *1956: Hamish MacFarlan becomes captain of Montrose Magpies. *1956 to 1960: Rufus Winickus captained the Slytherin Quidditch team.Harry Potter: The Exhibition, *1956: Armando Dippet's tenure as Headmaster of Hogwarts ends and Albus Dumbledore becomes the new Headmaster. *1956: Tom Riddle, now known as Lord Voldemort, travels to Hogwarts Castle to appeal to Albus Dumbledore for the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. *1959: Minister for Magic Wilhelmina Tuft dies in office after eating Alihotsy-flavoured fudge (which she was allergic to). She is succeeded by her son, Ignatius Tuft, who gains election based on his mother's popularity.Pottermore - New from J.K. Rowling: "Ministers for Magic" *1959: Lyall Lupin and Hope Howell celebrate their wedding.Pottermore - New from J.K. Rowling: "Remus Lupin" Births *c. 1950: Arthur Weasley to Cedrella Black and Septimus WeasleyJ.K. Rowling Official Site: Birthday Section *c. 1950: Igor Karkaroff *1951: Rita Skeeter Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 18, "Attractive blonde Rita Skeeter, 43, whose savage quill has punctured many inflated reputations..."; Goblet of Fire takes place in 1994, which makes Rita's birth year 1951, unless, of course, she is lying about her age. *1951: Bellatrix Black to Cygnus Black III and Druella Rosier. *Between 1952 and 1954: Andromeda Black to Cygnus Black III and Druella Rosier. *1954: Lucius Malfoy to Abraxas Malfoy and his wife. *1954: Oliver WisemanHarry Potter Limited Edition - A Guide to the Graphic Arts Department (see this image) *1954: Quirinus Quirrell *Mid-1950s: Bertha Jorkins *1955: Narcissa Black to Cygnus Black III and Druella Rosier. *1955: Tarquin McTavish *1956 or 1957: Sturgis Podmore *1959: Gaspard Shingleton *1959: Sirius Black to Orion and Walburga Black. Deaths *1952: Sirius Black IIBlack family tree *1953: Justus Pilliwickle *1955: Druella Rosier *1957: Norvel Twonk *1959: Arcturus Black II *1959: Regulus Black I *1959: Wilhelmina Tuft Behind the scenes *1950 Julie Walters who portrays Molly Weasley is born *1952: Carolyn Pickles, who portrays Charity Burbage, is born.Internet Movie Database biography page *1954: Mary GrandPré, the illustrator of the US Harry Potter editions, is born in South Dakota, United States of America . *1955: Brendan Gleeson, who portrays Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, is born. *1956: Kathryn Hunter, who portrays Arabella Figg, is born. *1956: Struan Rodger, who voices a Wizard in the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1, is born. *1956 Imelda Staunton who portrays Dolores Jane Umbridge is born *1957: Bruno Delbonnel, the French cinematographer who worked on the film version of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, is born. *1957 Timothy Spall who portrays Peter Pettigrew is born *1957 Dawn French who portrays Fat Lady is born *1958 Klaus Fritz, the German translator of the series, is born. *1958 Fiona Shaw, who portrays Harry Potter's Aunt Petunia, is born. *1958 Adrian Rawlins who portrays James Potter is born *1958 Gary Oldman who portrays Harry Potters God-father Sirius Black is born *1958 Miranda Richardson who portrays Rita Skeeter is born *1959 Emma Thompson who portrays Sybill Trelawney is born *1959 Mark Williams who portrays Arthur Weasley is born See also *Dating conventions External links * Notes and references fr:Années 1950 50s